The New girl in McKinley High School
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Rachel Berry is the new girl, moving to Lima From Los Vegas and meeting a bad boy and becoming best friends with almost the whole glee... ALMOST except for Mercedes and Lauren who have massive crushes on Puck and team up to defeat Rachel  Puckleberry


RACHELS POV

First day at McKinley high school, I'm wearing my tight jeans that has awesomely designed rips in them, wearing a AC DC shirt that cuts past the middle showing of my mad belly button ring, what? Are you judging me, i worked hard on this toned stomach and i have the right to show it off, anyway I'm wearing my leather ankle boots with lasses at the front and my messenger bag around my shoulder, I walked to my first Spanish class, when i walked in i saw 4 Attractive guys in football jackets in the left back of the room, the one with the Mohawk winked at me, i just did my smirk that makes guys drool over me, instead of him drooling all over me he did a sexy smirk of his own, i guess he and me are a lot alike, I sat on the right side back table, i felt like kicking my legs up on the desk, but i decided against it, so i just crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair.

About 5minutes later our Spanish teacher came in, his gay sunglasses in his seriously messed up hair, I'm guessing his Mr. Schue

"clase de buenos días" Everyone mumbled hola's and hi's some just said nothing, and i was one of those people.

"Tenemos una estudiante nueva llamada Rachel Berry, We got a new Student named Rachel berry, Rachel Berry would you mind coming up and telling us about yourself"

"yes i do mind" Half the class laughed, Mr schue sighed and got on talking Spanish i wasn't really paying attention because seriously, my mum doesn't speak English, so Spanish is like speaking English to me.

When the bell finally went, Mr. Schue let us go, i lazily got out of my spot, got my messenger bag over my shoulder and walked out the door, Fucken Hell I've got math.

"matemáticas mierda, ¿qué coño es el nombre del Sr. Hodgins" (**fuck math, what the fuck name is Mr. Hodgins**)

I was about to start walking again, until a Latino chick stepped in front of me

"My names Santana Lopez couldn't help but notice you like cursing in Spanish to." She did a smirk that probably as good as mine.

"Yeah i once told my English teacher to go fuck herself, she didn't no Spanish, so she didn't say anything." I did my evil smirk

"I like you, what's your name?" Santana asked.

"My names Rachel Berry, And i love being a bitch" I said smirking

"I think your my soul mate or like me just in a different body, you're in the same math class as me" she linked arms with me and we just kept chatting and gossiping and talking and rating people. I got to say, I'm starting to like it here.

It was finally Lunch time, me and Santana got our lunch, pizza Tuesday awesome, she toke me to a table with a guy in a wheel chair, Asain Girl, Asain Guy, Gay guy, Black chick, Mohawk Guy, Giant guy, Black Guy, Blonde guy, 2 Blonde Cheerleaders and this fat chick.

"Shut the fuck up and listen" Santana said, that got everyone's attention."This is my new friend, practically another one of me "black chick mumbled a sarcastic 'Great now we have to more bitches' I shotted her nasty glare and she shut up straight away. "So let me introduce you guys, everyone this is Rachel berry, Rachel this is Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Quin, Fin, Puck, Matt, Mercedes, Lauren and Brittany, everyone said hi i just gave a simple 'sup' and a head nod.

"So are you interested in joining glee?"Asked Kurt, while looking in the mirror fixing his fringe.

"What the fucks glee?" I asked not either bothering giving him eye contact just staring at my nails.

"It's like a show choir; you sing and dance, where in new directions" Said Mercedes

"oh glee, i got to try out, figs forcing me to apparently hitting some freaks head into the lockers is wrong, it wasn't my fault he came up to me and said 'Wanky wanky, my prays have been answered, and then touched my arm' So i thought I'd give him a lesson." i gave an evil smirk.

"Oh so that is who smashed Jacob Ben isle in the head, you are now a goddess" Said Quinn.

"Omg are you a god, is it true that you watch people that are on the toilet "Said Brittany, i guess she must not very bright.

"uhh noooo im not a god but i am the devil" i smirked everyone chuckled except Brittany that had a spaced out look.

"So we have glee next do you have any song prepare" Asked Artie

"hellz yeah" I said smirking

"OMG you are the devil, please I'm a good girl don't drag me to hell" yelled Brittany hiding under the table.

"uhhhh i wont take you to hell" I said hesitantly.

"Yay, Thank you thank you thank you" Brittany said while hugging me

"hey guys i think we should head off" Said Fin after the bell went.

We all got to the choir room, when Mr. Schuster came in, i explained everything to him.

"Ok guys everyone calm down, Come on up Rachel and i hope you have a song prepared" Said Mr. Schue

"yes i do" i got up and gave the band my sheet music, then stand in the middle

"well take it away" he said, then sat in the middle in between Lauren and Mercedes on either side

Ladadadada  
>Ladadadadada<br>Ladadada  
>Dada<br>Ladadada

Alright sir

sure I'll have another one it's early  
>Three olives, shake it up, i like it dirty (dirty)<br>Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)  
>Trust me<p>

(**She points to herself why her hips are swaying**)

I'm the instigator of underwear  
>Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)<br>I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)  
>So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon<br>It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)

(**she flips her hair, then going down then straight back up**)

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it i like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)  
>(<strong>while say you she points at everyone infront of her<strong>)  
>Alright ma'am (ma'am)<p>

(**She messes up Fin's Hair, The runs to the middle and does a back flip**, **that got heaps of people cheering**)  
>Calm down i know your son said he was in my house (my house)<br>He was the captain of the football team but i turned him out  
>He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down<br>This happens all the time  
>I'm a story to tell the alibi<br>They wanna go home i asked them (why)  
>It's daylight (not night)<br>They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)  
>It gets to be too much sometimes<br>It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)  
>(<strong>She gets on her knees and puts her hands like shes praying and then hops up, twisting and turning<strong>)  
>Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!<br>I can't help i like to party it's genetic!  
>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go<br>Where she stops, nobody knows  
>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)<br>(**at the first line after saying** you's **she walks infront of puck and smirks, then walks over to the Piano**)  
>I'm off to see the doctor<br>I hope she has a cure  
>I hope she makes me better<br>What does that even mean? (we don't know!)

(**she pretends to think at the last sentence, Then at Lordy she slowly goes into a bridge** **then flicks up quickly**) (**gymnastic move look it up ;)** )

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it i like to party it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows (<strong>She stops and holds her hand out like a stop sign<strong>)  
>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you<br>(**She jumps and spins in the air, while twisting**)  
>Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!<br>I can't help it i like to party it's genetic!  
>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go<br>Where she stops, nobody knows  
>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you<p>

(**does splits, then rolls over while singing**)

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it, i like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15) (**puts chair in middle**)  
>I'm a good excuse (good excuse)<br>To be a bad influence on you and you and you  
>(<strong>then sits on the chair that she put in the middle<strong>)  
>You're too tired<br>You're not too tired!

After I finished I was breathing really heavy, everyone had a shock face on, i cleared my throat as a way saying 'well' that got their attention they all started clapping except Mercedes and Lauren who look pissed off

"wow, just wow, that was amazing, Umm i think were all proud to say welcome to New Directions" said Mr. Schue i smirk.

"you should join cheerio's" Said Quinn


End file.
